


something always brings me back to you

by LarryLouHarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Awkward Boners, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I suck at smut, I'm really bad at tagging, It's just that I always have to have that as a tag, M/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Or am I, Sad Louis, Smut, Song Based, Strangers to Lovers, Tiny Louis, Top Harry, a lot of fluff, and it needs to be acknowledged, because Louis is so tiny, break ups, brief - Freeform, but I'll make sure not to let him be mention more than once, but holy hell there's a lot of angst, eleanor and Louis are best friends okay, eventually, i mean I haven't written this completely yet, just a lot of awkwardness okay, lovers to strangers, okay I guess I'm done for now bc I can't think of anything else, okay now i'm done, okay sorry, so it's not all bad, sorry - Freeform, to lovers again, zayn is literally mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLouHarry/pseuds/LarryLouHarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the universe wants us together."</p>
<p>in which harryandlouis have a really difficult relationship and it causes lots of break ups but for some reason they always find their way back to each other and it's kind of ridiculous, honestly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something always brings me back to you

**Author's Note:**

> “It's not much of a life you're living.”

" _I'm leaving." Harry sniffled. He palmed his face to put on a cold demeanor. He couldn't let Louis know how much this was hurting. He knew if he stayed, the pain would be worse._

" _No, Harry, please don't. Please stay!" Harry turned around, facing away from the suitcase laying in front of him, to look at him. Louis was standing there, face red and wet from tears. His eyes looked bloodshot, his hair disheveled, he looked absolutely shattered. "I need you." His voice sounded so broken and needy, Harry almost chose to stay. His face softened as he looked back at Louis with a pitiful, almost sorrowful look. He shook his head, his face hardened, and looked back at the unfinished suitcase in front of him. He ignored Louis and carried on folding carelessly and messily. He had to get out of there, before he changed his mind, before he fell back on to his knees for Louis, just like he always did. He heard Louis' footsteps coming closer until he felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his torso. He could hear Louis' soft whimpers behind him, against his upper back, and he almost turned around and comforted him, right then and there, but no. He can't be weak again. He can't do that anymore. His body stiffened, his hands engulfed Louis' small and dainty hands, he turned around and removed himself from his embrace._

" _Louis, I'm leaving. I can't live like this anymore. Please understand." Harry's green eyes bore into Louis' blue ones. He knows Louis can literally see his pain; Louis knew Harry like the back of his hand. He knows his eyes hold all the words he wants to say but can't. He knows he's practically giving himself up to Louis. He knows he should be tougher, but he needs Louis to be aware of the love he holds and will always hold for him. "Please let me go." The crack in his voice revealed the feelings for Louis which he could never hide. Not when they were younger, not while they were together, and certainly not now. He was never good at disguising his emotions with Louis. For everyone else, it took months, sometimes years, for them to finally somewhat understand him. To really get him. That was never the case for Louis. From the first day he met him, Harry was like an open book._

" _Harry, don't leave." The statement was simple, but the meaning was far more complex. You could taste the raw emotion behind it. All the tears he hasnt cried, all the apologies he hasn't said, all the screams he hasn't released, all the pain he tries to keep inside. Louis threw his self towards him, Harry's arms instinctively catching him. Louis held on tight, as if it'd be the last time he'd get to ever feel him. Louis feared losing Harry. He always has. He was just never prepared, even after will three break ups. He raised his head up to look at Harry. His hands placed themselves on Harry's face, pulling him in softly for a kiss. Harry knew exactly what was going on, but it was as if he was watching from outside his body. As if it wasn't really him controlling it. That is until he felt Louis' tender lips against his own that he was snapped out of it. His arms went to Louis' hips but this time, instead of pulling him closer, he pushed him away. Louis' face fell. That's when he knew this was for real. This wasn't like the other times. He wasn't coming back_.

" _I gotta go." He turned around and threw the rest of his unfolded clothing into the suitcase and zipped it up before walking right passed Louis and out the door. Louis, of course, chased him out, crying out for him, begging for him to come back, but Harry blocked him out and kept looking forward. He knew he would come crawling back if he looked back at him._

" _But I love you."_

-

"Louis! The boys and El are at The Coffee Mug. I'm on my way over there right now. Are you meeting us there?" It was sort of a tradition. Every day, the group met up at the Mug and hung out. It started years ago when Harry and Jade got a job there. Now, Harry was gone but Jade still worked there.

"Sure, what time?"

"In about 10 minutes, is that okay?"

"Yep. I'll be there!" Louis hung up the phone and sighed. He let his body fall onto the mattress, letting it rest for just a few more seconds. He really didn't want to go but he's been incredibly boring ever since he got a job at the restaurant. He would always come home exhausted. But he got up, nonetheless, and walked out the door after combing his hair and putting his shoes back on.

The walk there was pretty short and the weather wasn't too bad, so he made it there in about 5 minutes max. "There's Louis! Mate, how you been? Haven't seen you since the party last week!" Niall exclaimed, pulling him in for a side hug.

"Yeah, I know. I've been working extra hours. But I've been good. How about you guys?" Louis asks, turning to face the rest of the group."

"We've been good. Just missed you! Back then, you were never allowed to hide in your cave- Ow! What was that for?"

"Niall, I don't think think we need to talk about the past." Perrie threw him a forced smile. Louis shook his head at them. He knows they were talking about Harry. It's been well past a year since their break up and his friends are still really cautious when it comes to that topic. Well, all except Niall. He's just...Niall. Louis raised his hand up half way, "Nah, it's fine." Perrie raised an eye brow.

"Really?" Louis nodded.

"Really, it's fine. We can talk about him if you want. I wasn't the only close one to him, you guys were too. You guys have a right to talk about a friend."

"Okay." They all seemed unsure but nodded anyway.

"Really! I'll start!" He smiled, "So, have any of you contacted him at all?" They all shook their heads. "Oh good, I thought he was just avoiding me." Louis let out a tense laugh, which Eleanor caught on to immediately.

"I heard he'a back in town." Liam spoke up. Louis eyes widened. Harry's back? Why? When? "Oh. Really? That's nice." He forced out a chuckle.

"Really, Louis. You don't have to do this. Please stop. It's painful." Eleanor winced to prove her point. She knew teasing would help lighten the mood. Louis sent her grateful smile.

"Alright, so what are you guys planning to do this weekend?" Louis asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, we were gonna meet up with Gemma. Did you know she was living with Harry and their cousin all this time?" Niall asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, Niall. I heard when Harry left." Louis answered bitterly.

"You wanna come along? Don't worry, Harry won't be there. I promise." Niall offered. Louis looked down. He couldn't see Gemma yet. She was probably still angry at him for what had happened. He doesn't blame her. He really hurt her brother. And if Louis knew anything about the Styles' family, it's that they defend each other in anything. Louis understands. He was the same with his sisters.

"Niall, stop acting dumb. You know how Louis feels about this. Please be more sensitive." Perrie scolded. She defended Louis like her own family. As did Eleanor. They all did, really, but Liam, and Niall were known to be childish at times. Especially Niall.

"Oh, Pez. Calm down. We were just offering. Louis and Gemma were always pretty close. Right Lou?" Louis shrugged. Niall might be his best friend but he sure has trouble knowing when he should drop a subject. Thankfully, they were interupted by a familiar looking brunette coming to take their order.

"Hey guys." She smiled.

"Hey Jade." They all greeted.

"What can I get for you?" She sent the group a kind smile.

"I'll have a pepsi."

"Same."

"Make that three pepsis."

"I'll have a lemonade."

"A sprite."

"Alright, so three pepsis, one lemonade, and a sprite." She quickly jotted down information, "Oh and guys, don't order the cheesecake. Our usual baker isn't here today and poor Don is trying his best but its just not good."

"Aw, well props to Don for trying. Thanks, bebs." Perrie smiled, "Oh and when are you off? We're going to check out the fair after this and I was wondering if you wanted to come with."

"Oh, it's okay. I kind of just want to go home and cuddle up on my couch and watch some Netflix." She giggled, "Maybe next time, yeah?"

"You know what, I feel the same.You wouldn't mind me keeping you company, right?" Louis interjected.

"'Course you can come over." She beamed. "Okay, now I really gotta go before Don gets upset! I'll be back on a jiff." "

She's too cute. I still have no idea how you let her go." Louis shook his head at Liam jokingly.

"Well it was for the best. We make better friends than we ever did a couple. Plus, I was able to meet Sophia." He smiled.

"Speaking of which, where is Soph?" Niall questioned.

"She's in Manchester, visiting her folks. It's her mom's birthday this week." They all nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, she's coming back on Monday." Eleanor informed. They were best friends so everything Liam knew, Eleanor probably knew it first.

"Why didn't you go with her, Li?" Perrie asked causing Liam to crinkle his nose.

"I'd rather not spend a whole week with her mother, thank you." They all laughed.

"You're terrible, honestly. Don't know what she sees in you." Louis joked.

-

"Jade!" Louis whined. The group had left about thirty minutes ago and Louis was bored out of his mind. He decided to stay until Jade's shift was over but apparently she still had to pick up after her customers.

"Yes, love of my life?"

"Hurry!"

"Hold your boobies, I just have one last table. Now hush up, you're disrupting the customers. Don's gonna kick your booty." He huffed, spinning in his chair. He waited for 5 more minutes before Jade was taking off her apron and grabbing her coat to leave. Louis cheered quietly once she signaled at him to follow her out.

"So why didn't you wanna go with?"

"I'm just not in the mood for loads of people today, s'all. Rather hang out with one of my best friends, having a quiet night in." He smiled cheekily. Jade smiled brightly, a blush creeping up. She felt special at the fact that he chose her over their much more interesting group of friends. In her eyes she was the most bland of the group. Louis and Perrie knew she felt that way, it being obvious to them, but the rest were completely oblivious. Louis wished she didn't feel this way because although she may not know this, she is definitely the glue that holds them together. She was Louis' favorite because he thought of her as his little sister. "I don't know why you would, honestly, but I appreciate it." Louis sighed, giving her a sad smile. He engulfed her in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you very much, Thirlwall." He chuckled.

"And I love you too, Tomlinson." She giggled.

"Well, obviously." Jade rolled her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first chapter (weak ending oops)! I'm actually really excited about this one. Gravity is just such a beautiful song and it inspired me to write this.
> 
> I decided to add in the little flashback now than revealing it later because I think it's important to think about this throughout the story. Getting little hints of what went down with their relationship and how it affected them both. Keeping in mind that every one has more than just one side to them. No one is black and white. Obviously, the relationship Louis and Harry had was, and will most likely continue to be, very difficult for them both. Which proves just how much they truly love and care about each other because they choose to stick through it together, through thick and thin.
> 
> Another thing to keep in mind, they have broken up multiple times in the past. The chapter is set now, in the present. After all the break ups they've had so far. I know, a little confusing but bare with me (:
> 
> Also, this is named gravity on wattpad and is posted on my account: prostatelou. So if you see it, don't report it. It's just me. But if you see it on any other account besides this one and prostatelou on wattpad, report it immediately.
> 
> follow me on tumblr: kiss-me-quick-ok.tumblr.com or larryslovefucks.tumblr.com
> 
> -chelle


End file.
